Games and Obsession
by thedemonsangel
Summary: At a party, their mission is to assassinate a man. See what happens throughout the mission and after.... Warnings: ItaDei, lemon, AU-ish, etc.... Rated for various reasons...mainly for the end.


Yes, another one from my dA.... I wrote this back in July of 2008...so yeah...it's not that good. It was also the first (of only two) ItaDei writings I've done.

Warnings!!!  
ItaDei, lemon, ooc?, AU-ish, etc....

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Naruto characters...and I think they're all happy about that in their own little world.

* * *

It was time to play their game at this extravagant party. Normally their personalities clashed, but when they were working toward a common goal…they were deadly. Both were dressed elegantly, but one was obviously darker and less social than the other, while the other seemed to be quite the social butterfly.

The two had arrived at the same time, but they did not speak to each other and went separate ways, this gave the impression that these mysterious men were complete strangers, but the quick and heated glances tossed between them told another story.

Itachi prowled though the crowd, checking each weak point in the security. This assassination would be easy enough…if Deidara did his job right. Speaking of the blonde, Itachi scanned the room until his eyes landed on the one he sought out. The sight that he was met with was infuriating; there was some hussy clinging to Deidara, running her hands over his body as if he were hers. Memorizing the girl's appearance, Itachi would make sure that she didn't live through the night.

Turning away from the sight, he knew that he gathered the information that he needed, now all he had to do was wait until the designated time to meet with Deidara. Making his way though the crowd once again, Itachi continued his act as a mere guest at the party.

~*~*~*~

Deidara glanced at the large and elaborate clock hanging on the wall, only to notice that it was about time to sneak away and see what Itachi had found out. That bit of extra time he had would have to be used to shake off the leech that wouldn't leave him alone. Doing that would be tricky since he wasn't allowed to cause a scene just yet, and who knew what the girl would do if he just told her off.

Pulling her away as gently as he could, fighting the urge to rip her arms off, Deidara leaned in with a smirk.

"Stay here a moment, I need to talk business with a friend of mine, un."

"You're not running off, are you?" she cooed.

"Of course not, un, and after I get back, I'm sure that I can make this a night you'll never forget."

The giggling that erupted from the annoying female almost made him roll his eyes, but Deidara knew that he would keep his promise. It wasn't his fault that she misunderstood.

Weaving through the people, Deidara eventually made it outside, giving him a blast of cool fresh air. Letting out a sigh of relief, the blonde wandered out into the garden and waited for Itachi to appear.

A few minutes passed before Deidara felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist.

"So…how did it look, hmm?" Deidara questioned.

"It'll be easy enough," Itachi whispered into the blonde's ear. "Now, there's a little issue I want to discuss with you…. Who was that girl?"

Growling at the mentioning of the girl, Deidara leaned back against Itachi with a frown.

"I don't know her name; all I know is that she won't leave me alone, un."

"Really now…."

Deidara just stood there as Itachi slid his hands over his body, but instead of being disgusted like he was with the girl, Deidara's body responded to each caress.

"Well…I'll just have to do something about that, won't I?"

At that moment, Itachi's hand went a little too far south, causing Deidara to squeak and spin around to face the Uchiha.

"Not here, un," Deidara scolded breathlessly. "We have a job to do."

"Fair enough," Itachi said while stepping back, "but once this is done, I'll remind you why you don't seek anyone else out."

Simply nodding at Itachi's statement, Deidara tried to collect himself as his partner for the mission pulled out the blueprints for the house.

"Now…listen to me, the placements for your bombs should be here, here and here inside the ballroom to avoid being detected by the security they've hired, as for outside, wherever you see fit. Detonate them the second I kill our target. Understand?"

"Yeah, un."

"Good."

A second later Deidara found himself in a lip lock with Itachi. The moment their tongues started to get involved, Itachi pulled away and directed a smirk at Deidara.

"We'll meet up at the clearing in the forest once our parts in this mission are played out."

With that, Deidara watched as Itachi left him behind to go back to the party. Now it was time for the final round.

~*~*~*~

Itachi quickly tracked down their target and made sure to keep an eye on the rich bastard. Apparently, from what he gathered from the man, the girl that was clinging to Deidara like a second skin was his daughter. How fitting that both would die at this party.

Sending a quick glance in Deidara's direction, Itachi caught his eye and seeing the blonde nod he turned back to the target and rammed a kunai into his heart. Screams erupted as the blood from the man spilled onto the floor when he collapsed. That was simple enough…now he just had to get to his personal target before the screaming scared her off.

Darting in between the frightened guests, Itachi felt the room shake, well…there was the first of Deidara's explosions. It would make finding that girl harder if the rubble got in his way…thankfully the pathetic guards that were hired were more concerned for their own lives at this point than anyone else.

Another explosion went off rather close by, and Itachi cursed the blonde for a moment since the blast was sure to keep his ears ringing for a while. However, that thought didn't last long since Itachi let a wicked grin cross his face. There the little whore was.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Oh! Help me, please! I'll give you anything; my father-"

"Is dead."

"What?!" she questioned in a panic.

"He's dead, and you want to know something? You will be too for clinging to my lover earlier."

"Y-your…_lover_?! Oh god…you're _sick_!"

"I'm sick? What about you?" Itachi spat as another bomb went off. "You're such a little slut."

Deciding to not let her respond to that, the enraged Uchiha took a hidden kunai and drove it into her stomach and slicing down watching as the girls insides threatened to spill out. Itachi didn't waste anymore time after that and darted from the building before yet another bomb went off. He was well aware that Deidara most likely planted twice the amount of explosives than were necessary because of his claim that they were art. Well, the blonde could believe what he wanted as long as he always came back to him.

Now…to get to the clearing….

Once at the destination he told Deidara to meet him at, Itachi sat and waited. Surprisingly he found that he didn't have to wait long since the blonde in question showed up only a few minutes later. He must have taken longer than he thought in killing the girl.

"I take it we played our game rather well, un."

"Of course, as always," Itachi commented. "I just hate it when females or the occasional males cling to what's mine."

"And they don't go after you, hmm?"

Itachi had to admit that Deidara was right, but he was a horribly possessive person when it came to his blonde lover. One could even say that he was obsessed with the bomber. Bringing Deidara close, Itachi went to continue his actions from earlier, only to be pushed back slightly.

"I'm covered in dust, un," the blonde pouted.

Seeing that Deidara was covered in dust and debris from his explosions, Itachi waved his hand to indicate something in that direction.

"There's a stream over there."

Giving a ridiculous grin, Deidara pranced off, leaving Itachi there alone. As he stood there, the Uchiha wondered why he was staying there while Deidara was off by the stream. With a mischievous smirk, Itachi went after his partner.

He quickly caught up with Deidara and found him naked while sitting in the clear water, leaving nothing to the imagination, not that Itachi needed an imagination to know the blonde's body by memory. No…he had that toned body pressed against his own enough times to know every dip and curve.

Spotting Deidara's clothes nearby, Itachi began to strip out of his own before stepping into the water, sitting behind the bomber, and finally pulling him against his chest.

"Now, you didn't forget that little promise I made did you?" Itachi questioned against Deidara's neck.

Feeling the blonde squirm a bit against him, Itachi couldn't help but to smirk. Soon enough he would have Deidara doing more that some minor squirming. Kissing along the damp flesh, Itachi let his hands roam again, as if trying to erase the touch of that sickening girl from before. It wasn't long after he slipped his hand down, lightly trailing his lover's hip, only to grip the partially erect member, earning a low moan from Deidara.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Deidara?" Itachi questioned while trailing his hand up and down.

"Y-yeah, hmm…."

"Well then…I'll have to be careful then…won't I?"

The next second Itachi rammed his fingers into the blonde, never having been one for being gentle. This of course earned a scream of surprise from Deidara, causing him to twist in Itachi's grasp.

"Calm down, Deidara…you should know how things go…."

Soon enough Itachi had deemed Deidara stretched enough, only because he couldn't wait to take the blonde any longer. Thrusting himself into Deidara, he had to clench his teeth to keep from releasing at that moment from the clenching muscles around himself.

"How come every time…you're still as tight as when I first took you?" Itachi mumbled into Deidara's shoulder.

"Y-you're not…c-complaining, u-un…."

Chuckling at the comment, Itachi began to move slightly while stroking Deidara in the process.

"No, I'm most certainly am not…. Especially as long…as you know that you're mine…and only mine."

"Yes, Itachi…u-un."

It didn't take long for Itachi to work up to the point of thrusting so hard that Deidara was likely to be unable to move without being sore for a while. What helped in determining that was the water splashing around them since they were still sitting in the stream.

Hearing Deidara's gasping breath as he clawed at Itachi's arm around his middle; the Uchiha knew that he was close to his release. Doubling his efforts, Itachi soon felt Deidara reach his peak and slump against him, and soon he followed.

"I-Itachi, un…."

"Yes, Deidara?"

"We n-need to get up, u-un…" he mumbled while closing his eyes.

Smiling slightly, Itachi simply wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and rested his head against Deidara's shoulder.

"Later, Deidara…later…."


End file.
